WrestleMania I
WrestleMania (cronológicamente conocido como WrestleMania I) fue el primer WrestleMania producido por la empresa World Wrestling Federation. Tuvo lugar el 31 de marzo de 1985 en el Madison Square Garden en Nueva York, Nueva York. La asistencia para el evento fue 19.121 aficionados. El evento fue visto por más de un millón de aficionados a través de circuito cerrado de televisión, por lo que es el mayor evento en circuito cerrado de televisión en los Estados Unidos en el momento. El evento fue el inicio de la Rock 'n' Lucha, que reunió a profesionales de lucha libre y la industria de la música, y los partidos al aire en MTV durante la construcción hasta el evento. Nueve enfrentamientos de lucha libre profesional, actuaciones con resultados predeterminados entre luchadores con personajes de ficción que se presenta como real, se presentaron. El evento principal fue Hulk Hogan y Mr. T contra Roddy Piper y Paul Orndorff. Hogan ganó el partido después de la interferencia de Cowboy Bob Orton (Bob Orton, Jr.). También en el evento, Wendi Richter derroto a Leilani Kai por el WWF Women's Championship, y Nikolai Volkoff y El Iron Sheik derrotaron a The U.S. Express (Mike Rotundo y Barry Windham) para ganar el WWF Tag Team Championship. Los exámenes para el evento fueron mixtos. Los encuestados considera el evento principal, de ser entretenido y humorístico, pero carece de técnicas de lucha. A pesar de ello, recibió el PWI Match of the Year. Antecedentes Y Promocion A fines de 1980, Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Federation (WWF) la principal competencia en la lucha libre profesional de la industria fue de Jim Crockett Promotions. McMahon contrarrestarse Jim Crockett éxito Starrcade pago por visión, que comenzó a transmitirse en 1983, mediante la creación de la franquicia WrestleMania. Para el primer WrestleMania, Vince McMahon comenzó a promocionarse con MTV. Además, varias celebridades como Muhammad Ali, Liberace y Cyndi Lauper también apareció durante la construcción y hasta en el evento. El primero fue The Brawl to End it All, fue presentada el 23 de julio de 1984, en vivo de Madison Square Garden que su emisión se presenta en MTV. Wendi Richter derroto a The Fabulous Moolah para ganar el WWF Women's Championship, con Lauper de su lado. En The War to Settle the Score, la cual fue presentada el 18 de febrero de 1985, Leilani Kai, acompañado por Moolah, derroto a Richter , de nuevo acompañada por Lauper, para ganar el Campeonato de la Mujeres. Otros dos campeonatos fueron defendidos también en WrestleMania: el WWF Intercontinental Championship y el WWF Tag Team Championship. Antes del evento, Greg Valentine había peliado con Tito Santana, por el cinturon. Valentín derrota Santana el 24 de septiembre de 1984 por el campeonato. Mike Rotundo y Barry Windham ganaron el WWF Tag Team Championship, tres meses antes de WrestleMania derrotando al equipo de Adrian Adonis y Dick Murdoch. En los meses previos a WrestleMania, Roddy Piper comenzó a mostrar una serie de sesiones de conversación en la televisión de titulado Piper's Pit. En un episodio del Show, golpeo Jimmy Snuka en la cabeza con un coco, lo que lleva a una enemistad entre los dos hombres. Como parte de la historia, Piper contrato a Cowboy Bob Orton para ser su guardaespaldas. En otro episodio de Piper's Pit, Piper habló en contra de la creciente Rock 'n' Wrestling, que condujo a un enfrentamiento con Hulk Hogan. En febrero de 1985, los dos hombres se enfrentan entre sí The War to Settle the Score, donde Hogan ganó por descalificación después de la interferencia por Paul Orndorff y el Mr. T su feudo en curso llevó a su lucha en WrestleMania. Como parte de la promoción para el evento, Hogan apareció en Hot Properties cuatro días antes de WrestleMania, donde le aplico al anfitrión Richard Belzer un chinlock (un movimiento que corta el flujo de sangre al cerebro). Belzer, sin embargo, cayó al suelo inconsciente y comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Su lesión requierio de ocho puntos de sutura. Belzer después demandó a Hogan por $ 5 millones, pero finalmente se resolvió extrajudicialmente. La noche antes de WrestleMania, Hogan y Mr. T organizaron un episodio de Saturday Night Live para ayudar a promover el evento . Evento Primeras Luchas El primer match fue entre Tito Santana y The Executioner (Paul Perschmann). Santana ganó el match después de la aplicación de una figure four leglock sobre The Executioner, lo hizo rendir gracias a la presión sometida en las piernas. Tras el match, King Kong Bundy, acompañado por Jimmy Hart y Special Delivery Jones (Conrad Efraim), en su camino hacia el ring. Después de aplastar a su oponente contra el poste y aterrizarle en el estómago, Bundy derrotó a Jones en un record de tiempo. La hora oficial de la WWF para el match es de nueve segundos, a pesar de que de hecho duró cerca de 23 segundos. El siguiente partido fue entre Ricky Steamboat y Matt Borne. Steamboat tomó la ventaja en el match, hasta que Borne le da la vuelta y lo levanta usando un belly-to-belly suplex. Después de realizar un flying crossbody, lo que le causó caer a Borne en el ring para que Steamboat lo planchara y se llevara la victoria. Después de terminado el match, David Sammartino, acompañado por su padre Bruno Sammartino y Brutus Beefcake (Edward Leslie), acompañado por Johnny Valiant (John Sullivan), hizo su camino hacia el ring. La acción a favor de ambos contendientes, ya que cada luchador se repartian la ventaja. Después Beefcake tiró a David Sammartino del ring, Valiant lo levanto del piso de cemento, utilizando un movimiento conocido como un Body Slam. Poco tiempo después, los cuatro hombres comenzaron a luchar en el ring, y el partido terminó en un no-contest. El primer match por algun campeonato en WrestleMania fue entre Junkyard Dog (Sylvester Ritter) y el vigente WWF Intercontinental Champion Greg Valentine, quien estuvo acompañado en el ring por su gestor Jimmy Hart. Junkyard Dog comenzó el match en posición ofensiva, realizando headbutts y puñetazos a Valentine. Hart subió sobre la plataforma ring, donde le golpeó accidentalmente Valentine. Más tarde, Valentine deposito a Junkyard Dog con los pies en las cuerdas de apalancamiento, que es una maniobra ilegal. Como resultado, Tito Santana, corrió hacia el ring y explicó lo que había sucedido a la lucha. El match se reinició, Junkyard Dog y finalmente ganó el match por Count-Out. Valentín, sin embargo, mantuvo su título porque los títulos no cambian de manos a través de count-out. El siguiente partido fue por el WWF Tag Team Championship. Nikolai Volkoff y The Iron Sheik, acompañado en el ring por Freddie Blassie, contra, The U.S. Express (Mike Rotundo and Barry Windham), quienes estuvieron acompañados por Lou Albano. The U.S. Express domino la primera parte del partido hasta que Volkoff y Sheik comenzaron a ganar ventaja frente a la ofensiva de Rotundo. Rotundo entonces dio el relevo a Windham, quien realizó un bulldog sobre el Sheik. Después de casi ser depositado, el Sheik golpeo a Windham en la cabeza con el palo de kendo de Blassie, porque el árbitro se había distraido. Después Volkoff plancho a Windham, Volkoff y El Sheik se coronaron nuevos campeones en parejas. Main Events El siguiente match es un $15,000 Body Slam Challenge entre André the Giant y Big John Studd, quien fue acompañado por Bobby Heenan. La estipulación del partido es que si André the Giant le hacia un body slam a Studd ganaba $ 15000, y si no, él se vería obligado a jubilarse. Después del inicio del match, André contrarresto con chops y headbutt. Después de su debilitamiento de las rodillas con múltiples patadas, André fue capaz de levantar sobre sus hombros Studd y ejecutar un Body slam para ganar el partido. André recogio después su premio, y celebro con los fans. Heenan, sin embargo, agarró la bolsa del dinero y se escapo. Como resultado del partido, André pudo continuar su racha ileso. Después de que todos los hombres habían dejado el ring, ya era hora del match entre Wendi Richter, gestionado por la cantante Cyndi Lauper, y Leilani Kai, gestionado por la ex campeona The Fabulous Moolah. Poco después comenzó el partido, Moolah agarro Richter afuera del ring, pero Lauper la salvó de un ataque. Kai luego realizó una crossbody desde la cima de cuerda, pero Richter utilizo un roll-up. Con este pin, Richter se convirtió en la nueva Campeóna. El evento principal y última lucha de la noche enfrentó a Hulk Hogan, el vigente WWF Championship, y Mr. T, acompañado por Jimmy Snuka, contra Roddy Piper y Paul Orndorff, acompañado de Cowboy Bob Orton. el Profesional boxeador Muhammad Ali fue el árbitro especial. En primer lugar, Piper, Orndorff, y Orton se dirigieron a la pista con tambores y gaitas, causando el abucheo de la muchedumbre. Los favoritosde la multitud Hogan, Mr. T, y Snuka hicieron su camino hacia el ring normal. El match comenzó con Mr. T y Piper en el ring. A medio del match, los cuatro hombres comenzaron una reyerta en el ring, y Muhammad Ali le propino unos puñetazos a Piper en un intento de restablecer el orden. Después orden fue restablecido,Piper y Orndorff tenido la ventaja ofensiva. Como Orndorff bloqueado a Hogan con un full nelson, (un movimiento que se aplica presión en el cuello). Orton subió la cuerda superior para tratar de eliminar Hogan. En cambio, Orton golpio a Orndorff por error, para que Hogan ganara el match. En la frustración, Piper golpea a los demás oficiales, y Pat Patterson, se lo lleva para Backstage. Despues del Evento Aproximadamente tres meses después de WrestleMania, Nikolai Volkoff y The Iron Sheik perdieron el WWF Tag Team Championship a manos de The U.S. Express, a quienes les había ganado tres meses antes del evento. Se disputo el título hasta el mes de agosto, cuando el equipo de Brutus Beefcake y Greg Valentine se convirtió en los nuevos campeónes. El dúo, más tarde fue conocido como El 'Dream Team', revitalizada la WWF en su equipo de escenario y se enfeudo con The British Bulldogs. Valentine , sin embargo, perdió su Campeonato Intercontinental de nuevo ante Tito Santana, después de WrestleMania. Santana, quien había ganado a Valentíne el título en septiembre de 1984, ganó el título en un Steel Cage match, el 6 de julio de 1985, el feudo duro casi un año. Después André the Giant derrotara a Big John Studd en el evento, Studd formo un equipo con King Kong Bundy, y el dúo se enfrentaron ante André y Hulk Hogan en varias ocasiones. Más tarde, el equipo de Studd y Bundy se unieron en Handicap matches contra André, que renovó el feudo entre André y Studd. A finales de 1985, Wendi Richter fue derrotada por The Fabulous Moolah, perdiendo su WWF Women's Championship. Moolah, que luchó como un luchadora enmascarada conocida como femenina The Spider Lady, ganó el título después de convencer a un oficial para que le ayudara en la lucha, Richter no tenía conocimiento del proyecto de cambio de su título. Richter dejó la WWF poco después, y Moolah retubo el titulo durante aproximadamente dos años. En una nueva historia después de WrestleMania, Roddy Piper comenzó a entrenar a Cowboy Bob Orton como un boxeador. Hulk Hogan aceptó un reto en el nombre de Mr. T para hacer frente a Orton en una lucha el 11 de mayo, en Saturday Night's Main Event. Después de que Mr. T ganara el match, Orton y Piper le atacaron, dando lugar a un combate de boxeo en WrestleMania 2 entre Piper y el Mr. T. En la segunda reunión anual de WrestleMania, Piper fue descalificado en la tercera ronda. Produccion La asistencia del evento, que tuvo lugar en el Madison Square Garden en la ciudad de Nueva York, fue 19.121 personas. Además, el evento fue visto por más de un millón de aficionados a través de circuito cerrado de televisión, lo que la convierte en mayor evento en circuito cerrado de televisión en los Estados Unidos en el momento. Un fallo puso fin a la técnica de circuito cerrado de difusión temprana en la exhibición en la Arena Cívica en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania. Para apaciguar a los fans que enojados por no poder ver el show, WrestleMania fue transmitido en su totalidad en un local de la estación de televisión, dos semanas más tarde. El WWF locutor Gene Okerlund cantó el "The Star-Spangled Banner", y Gorilla Monsoon y Jesse "The Body" Ventura llamaron a la acción. Okerlund también realizó entrevistas entre bastidores, y "Lord" Alfred Hayes hizo entrevistas cerca de la entrada a los vestuarios, justo fuera del ring. Howard Finkel era el anunciador en el ring. El tema de apertura del evento fue el papel de Phil Collins y Philip Bailey éxito "Easy Lover", mientras que el tema de cierre de los créditos fue "Axel F." Invitados famosos que asistieron incluyeron a Billy Martin, Cyndi Lauper,' Mr. T', Muhammad Ali, Liberace y acompañado por The Rockettes. Recepción John Powell de SLAM! Wrestling evaluo el evento como medio, alegando que "no era el más grande ...". A pesar de su calificación general, elogió varios momentos, incluyendo Orton golpaando a Orndorff, la victoria de King Kong Bundy, y André the Giant tirar el dinero a la multitud. Powell, sin embargo, la lista puso a Mr. T como el peor segmento del pago por visión. Dijo coincidir con el evento principal, en la que Mr. T ha tomado parte, fue de humor a pesar de su falta de técnica de lucha libre. En cambio, Pro Wrestling Illustrated adjudicó el principal evento anual de su premio de honor PWI Match of the Year, como fue votado por los fans. El evento también se incluyó en un especial en julio 2007 que fue presentada en el MSG Network titulado "Los 50 mejores momentos en el Madison Square Garden", ranking en el número 30. En diciembre de 2002 de Wrestling Digest, el evento principal partido fue clasificada como número cinco en la más memorable veinticinco luchas de los últimos veinticinco años. Haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de John Powell, Kevin Eck de Wrestling Digest , declaró: "El match en sí fue muy lejos de ser una técnica de lucha clásico, pero emitido en términos de entretener a la multitud. " En Wrestling Digest otro artículo, escrito por Keith Loria, el evento principal se ocupó el tercer lugar en los diez partidos en la historia de WrestleMania. En contraste con Powell, Loria cree que Mr. T "ha demostrado ser un adecuado Grappler" Robert Leighty, Jr. de 411mania evaluo el ppv dandole una puntuacion de 6,5 de 10, citando que "fuera del principal del evento, no hay mucho para salir de su manera de ver". Leighty, sin embargo, también declaró que "todo el espectáculo debe ser visto y, probablemente, incluso la lucha verdadera propiedad de los aficionados." Resultados